


growing up and going home

by elleterates



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and Ellen discuss Alex's future, Alex and Henry are moving in together, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moving Out, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleterates/pseuds/elleterates
Summary: Alex and his mom have a very important discussion about the next step in his life.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & Ellen Claremont, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 132





	growing up and going home

Ellen was sitting at her desk in the Oval Office when she heard a familiar rhythm being tapped against her office door. When June and Alex were children, she taught them a collection of knocking patterns to use on her home office door. 

Three rapid taps, two slow taps.  _ “Knock like this when you want to say ‘I have something to talk to you about, but it can wait if needed' and I’ll tell you if you can come in or not, okay?”  _

They hadn’t used the knocking system since her children got phones and could text her. She smiled fondly and thought of a memory she has of June, when she was around 8 years old, knocking to ask if it was okay to lock Alex outside because he was bothering her while she was trying to do her homework. 

“Yes?” She calls when the rhythm repeats. Three rapid taps, two slow taps.

Her son peeks his head from behind the door through the small opening he allowed. He smiles, wearily, and asks, “Is now a good time?” He looks nervous, but not nearly as shaken up and anxious as he did the last time they had a decision like this. Well, probably like this, because Ellen knows her son well enough to have a good guess as to what type of conversation they are about to have and it’s not about something as small as locking his adult sister outside. 

“I’m just finishing up some paperwork, come on in.” She shuffles her papers around, collecting them into neat piles. “What’s on your mind, sugar?”

“I need to ask you, or I guess run something by you. I, uh.” He takes a breath, shakes his head, and pulls up a chair so that he’s sitting right in front of her. “NYU.” He states finally.

“Great school. Nice campus. What about it?”

“I applied.”

“Oh, that’s great, honey!” Ellen smiles brightly at her son, but he still looks nervous as if she would be upset about New York University. Then it clicks and her face must have faltered because Alex’s eyes widen. “I thought you wanted to stay here?”

“Yeah, I did. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. My plans changed.” His leg bounces frantically. “I’m planning—wanting—to move in with Henry.”

“Henry…?”

“Yes, Henry.”

“Henry, as in the prince?” Alex stares at her, unimpressed. Ellen throws her head back and laughs. “Alex, sugar, is that what you are so worried about telling me? That you are wanting to move in with your boyfriend whom you’ve been dating for a year?”

“Um… yes?” He looks uncertain, but he no longer looks like he was about to confess all of his sins. He stares at his hands, which are now folded nicely in his lap.

“Do you not want to?” 

His eyes snap up to look Ellen in the eye. They’re wide again. “No, no, god no. It’s not that. I want to so very much.”

“Are you asking for my permission?” She reaches her arms across the table, silently offering her hands for him to hold. He takes him gratefully. “Because you know you don’t need it, but if you want it, you have it. I love you very much dear and I just want you to be happy. And loved. And that boy loves you, and I can tell he makes you happy.” 

Her son smiles and looks slightly embarrassed. “Yeah,” he breaths out. “I know. It’s not that, but it was nice to hear.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m moving out. I’m kinda scared. Growing up and all.”

“You’re twenty-two years old, you’ve been grown for a while.” Ellen is reminded of another memory, a conversation she had with Alex. He couldn’t have been older than six. He was telling her just how grown up he was and how she didn’t have to help him brush his teeth anymore, he could do it all on his own.  _ “But,” _ Ellen had said,  _ “The dentist said we have to help you until you are seven years old. Can you tell me how many months away that is?” _ Then the moment he was granted the honor of doing it by himself, he was scared. Even if he said he was ready, it was scary. Ellen and Oscar had to watch him from the doorway just so he was confident enough to do it, and June had to brush her own teeth next to him and sang her timer song.

“I know, Mom. And the White House isn’t even a home to me. But I’m scared to be far away from you. And June. And Leo. And Dad when he comes to D.C.”

“It’s a four-hour drive. You can make that in a morning.” She looks at him incredulously, “If I force you to move out, would that help?”

Alex laughs, bright and full. “God, no. Don’t fire me again. Not from my bedroom.” Ellen laughs with him. “So, you’re okay with this? With me moving out?”

Ellen looks at her son and realizes she’s looking at a completely different person now. He’s no longer a little kid being tricked into the backyard by his sister to turn around and lock him out. He’s no longer the little boy trying to be a grown-up, convinced that he knows what’s best for himself. He’s a man, trying to protect himself and everyone around him.

Okay, maybe she’s known that for a while, but the revelation hit her over and over again every time she sees it. 

“I’m okay with it, but I’ll never be ready for it.” She says at last. Tears fill her eyes, as she speaks shakily, “Go home while I’ll still let you leave.” She smiles her loving, motherly smile, “And keep the key.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! follow me on twitter @alexgcds and on tumblr @alexgcd


End file.
